Sundays
by Niveous Lilt
Summary: AU Measure not men by Sundays, without regarding what they do the week after.SasuNaru
1. Gloomy Sunday

**Chapter 1: Gloomy Sunday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I gain any profit from it…except when I sold those manga…yea **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Measure not men by Sundays, without regarding what they do the week after**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was Sunday. I remember because that was the day I finally went to the dentist -I had been avoided it for weeks- and my mouth was numb. Mostly I remember because every significant thing that has ever happened to me happened on a Sunday. For instance: I lost my virginity on a Sunday. I got beaten up for the first time on a Sunday. I met my girlfriend on a Sunday. So I guess it came as no surprise that we broke up on a Sunday.

We were in bed(naked) enjoying some late afternoon foreplay. Our clothes had been thrown in various places around the room. My shirt on the lamp and Sakura's panties on the ceiling fan. I was kissing softly on the inside of Sakura's- my girlfriend of two years- thigh. She giggled. I loved her laugh. It was like tinkling bells. My mouth was still numb so kissing was out of the question. What's the point of swapping spit if I can't feel it?.

So I was moving to the other thigh when suddenly she just froze. And her face got that look…you know the look. The ' I have to pee' look. Its that look you get when you have to go to the bathroom, but are too lazy to get up. So you bite your lip and pray the pee stays in.

I moved back so she could get up…but she didn't. She just kept making that face. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and sat up. I took this time to notice that she was still topless. Sakura exhaled through her nose and clutched the sheets. Her nostrils flared. I gulped. The only time her nostrils flared was when something bad was about to happen. Like the night we had our almost, but not really break up fight.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you"

I hate it when people say that. It's never good news. If it was they would just blurt it out. They wouldn't have to warn you. Ya know?

"Sure. Okay"

She took another deep breath.

"I slept with somebody else"

In that instant I think my heart shattered. When someone tells you that so many emotions run through your head. First anger…I mean who the hell does she think she is?. Fucking Moulin rouge? Then sadness, but then as quickly shock. Sure, you always hear. "My boyfriend cheated on me" or vice versa, and you find yourself saying: "Pssh! That could never happen to me". But then it does, and you feel lost, and detached from your body. Its like….I don't know. It hurts a lot.

Sakura wasn't one of those people who would cheat on you. Ya know? She was the girl who stood out in a party without seeming slutty, and whose smile lit up the room, but it was only aimed at you so you didn't feel jealous or anything. She was one of those people you missed as soon as you left the house.

I remember that she was always fun to be around. We had the most wittiest conversations. Like, last week. We were watching some show on abc. And this commercial comes on. Man, it was funny as hell. Look, this dude sold his skittles for a singing rabbit. We had a two hour discussion on how if that was us we would track the sucker down and take back our fucking skittles. Its things like that I would miss the most. And the sex. She was a animal in bed.

Looking back I could have handled the break up better. I could have talked to her about it...or something…maybe worked it out. Instead I practically flew out of bed and started pulling on random articles of clothing. The only thing I remember putting on were my orange silk boxers. They were _nice _boxers. Iruka, my dad had given them to me a year earlier. God, I loved those things.

The whole time I'm getting dressed Sakura is telling me these excuses. 'Drunk' this and 'didn't know what I was doing' that. When I didn't respond she ran in front of me.

"It meant nothing!" she yelled it so loud I was sure the neighbors in the apartment besides us could hear. The thought made me angry. I could see them now. Mr. and Mrs. Nosy would probably be standing there with their ears practically glued to the wall, muttering comments to each other. My frown deepened.

I kind of wanted to throw a shoe at her. Not one of my shoes but one of hers. I saw a movie where this chick got so pissed she threw a hairdryer. And it broke the window. I was disappointed when I realized I was standing in front of the window and one of Sakura's yoga type flat thingies wouldn't do much damage.

The moment I shoved on my right shoe I was out. I distinctly remember grabbing my phone and my wallet though…my little green froggy wallet. When I was leaving I turned to say something back to her...a parting phrase that she will always remember. I ended up saying "bye" in my mind I added _bitch _to the end.

So there I was. Making my way down the busy streets of New York. I probably looked crazy. In my fit of anger I had grabbed some dirty orange-wrinkled- jeans and a bright lime green muscle shirt. No jacket. Which was just fucking great. Every gust of wind froze anther body part. It was just a matter of time before I was an icicle.

And then it hit me harder then a ton of bricks on a guy with a wheelchair with no wheels… which would make it a chair. I was homeless. _Seriously_ homeless. I had no house. I had 19 dollars in my pocket and a cell phone. And their was no way I was selling my _helio_…it's not just a phone. I was like that guy on titanic. Just the clothes on my back and some paper to draw on. Damn. Even he was better off then me.

Now I felt utterly idiotic. The thought of crashing at a friends house crossed my mind, but then I realized I had no friends in New York. I had only been here 3 weeks. I had moved here with Sakura when she got her new job promotion. She was going to be the new VP of _'Sensual'_, that makeup company. You've probably seen the commercials…ya know?…the one with the real skinny lady fluttering her eyelashes. And that annoyingly addictive slogan playing in the background?. "_Sensuallllllllll boompch boompch"_

I thought about work tomorrow. Oh yes, I have a job. A very good one at that. I take pictures for the **'Word On The Street' **yep! New yorks best paper! You probably know my work. I took that picture of that 100 year old lady who runs that bakery downtown. Yea…that was me. Please. Hold the applause.

After 15 minutes of walking aimlessly the wind finally started getting to me. Dude, my hands were shaking. So I ducked into someplace called the 'coffee bean'. I wasn't going to, but those rolls in the display case were calling my name. I brought 4 buns and a coffee. I hate coffee. I just feel cool with a steaming hot cup of "jova" in front of me. This feast cost me 16 dollars and 45 cents. I know… expensive right?

As I was adding heaps of sugar to my coffee I notice this dude staring at me. And I wasn't being paranoid!, he was seriously staring right at me. I stared back. Dad always told me that if I make them feel intimated they'll feel bad and turn away. He doesn't even waver. Man, 22 must be the cutoff age where people move from polite to fucking rude. I flick him off and he smirks. God. Weirdo.

After that I moved to a different table. Which accomplished nothing. Dude can still see me. Except now he doesn't even have to turn his head because I'm in the table in front of him. I get up to move back when I realize some chick has stolen my seat. Angrily I pick up my second cinnamon bun, and I'm about to bite into the goodness when my phone makes a low buzzing from my pocket. And suddenly.

_Boompch che che che che boompch che che che_

_If I wrote you a symphony …_

It's Sakura. I know because I gave her that specific ring tone. Nobody else but her. She chose it herself. I ignore it and soon it fades out.

How come when you don't answer the first time the ring tone comes back with a vengeance?. This time its louder, shriller and if possible even more annoying. By now every head in the place has turned to look at me and marvel at the loudness that is my ring tone. I ignore them too.

_My love My loooooooove Looooooove _

_My loooove My loooove _

Dammit! Why cant I eat my freaking pastry in peace. In a flash I shove the phone against my ear.

"Hello?" I yell into the receiver

"Naruto?"

No, its Barney, how may I be of service.?

"Yea. What do you want?" I say it as nasty as possible.

"For you to come back home. Naruto I'm sorry I didn't---"

"No. Fuck no!" for some reason 'no' feels so good. And I cant help but repeat it. Again, and again…and again.

"NO NO NO NO NO! FUCK!" Now I'm screaming and I know without looking my face is red, and my hair wild.

Then I just hung up. I know it sounds simple but…wow. I've never hung up on Sakura. I mean, never ever. I don't hang up on anybody. I always feel weird so I wait for them to hang up. Its hell when I get calls from telemarketers.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and then for the first time in two years I actually turned off my phone. I felt so…so…what's the word?…LIBERATED!

Well, I did until some pompous waiter guy walks up with a doggie bag and asks me to leave. I didn't understand him at first because of his accent so it sounded something like this: Your 'are disturbing the customers, I'ma need yoo to leeve". he reminded me of that old show…um…the nanny? That show with the annoying nanny with the obnoxious new Yorker accent. I sat there for an extra five seconds just to see what he would do. I really wanted to piss him off.

At some point my adrenaline rush decreased and I got up without much of a struggle. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I turned my head to grab my phone and I caught the eye of that guy that had been staring at me earlier. I smiled and flicked him off again. And then I turned, because I didn't want to see the smirk he was sure to send me.

I think I was 9 blocks away when I realized that I had lost my wallet somewhere between the coffee shop and here. I groaned at the thought of camping out on the streets. But then again what room could I get for 4 dollars? And something cents?

I cursed as I slid against a random building and covered my face in despair…letting the light trickle through my parted fingers. Slowly but surely I began to accept that I may be homeless for the rest of my life. Or until I get a raise.

Minutes passed and then I notice that I can't see the street light through my fingers anymore. I lower my hands and guess what? Its DUDE! from the coffee shop. Then he says in this deep voice

"Dobe. You forgot your wallet" and then he tosses me froggy- chan.

I was sort of slow on the update. First of all what the hell did dobe mean? the fuck? Dobe? Was that Spanish for stupid?

"Wait what?"

"You left that tacky-ass wallet" he says. I blink. I could actually understand this guy.

"Thanks" I mumble. And let my head fall back against the brick.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?. Minors should be in by 11" I'm pissed because I just want him to go away. I have a headache and all I want to do is mope and cry until I feel I can go get properly smashed without getting arrested.

"FOR YOUR 411...that means information...I AM old enough to be out here…And…and…I have nowhere to stay" I didn't mean to say the last part out loud and he looks as surprised as I do.

For a moment: silence…I could feel him staring at me again, but I keep my eyes firmly on the ground beside me. I school my face into a natural expression. When I look up again I'm surprised that he isn't looking at me, instead he's peering down the long street.

"Come on." And the he just walks away. It take me less then 3 seconds to follow him. As we stroll away the cold doesn't feel nearly as biting as it did before. It almost feels good against my heated skin.

"Hey" I venture after a while. We had already passed the coffee shop and had walked further down the street. "What's your name?"

He doesn't answer at first, and I almost believed he wouldn't, and then:

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha"

I started to tell him my name but then I stopped. He hadn't asked for it. So why should I give it to him. He obviously didn't care, but still the need to tell him my name burned somewhere in the back of my mind. That fact annoyed me greatly.

We walked for a long time. I kept expected us to turn into a parking lot and find his car sitting there underneath a lone streetlight. He looked like the type to drive a really expensive car. Like a 2015 BMW or something. Yea…with lasers and a big red button on the dashboard that you couldn't push until the "right" moment. The "right" moment was always when you were so sure you were toast and then BAM the fucking red button. But we didn't. we just kept walking. Seriously this guy looked loaded. He was pale, way paler then me. And his hair was so dark the sky looked lighter because of it.

After a while the buildings began to look better. Less graffiti and more glass. Windows with cardboard over them just about disappeared. The apartments became more upscale and the buildings seemed to go up forever. We stopped at this really expensive one. It had a doorman and everything. He greeted Sasuke with an "Afternoon Mr. Uchiha" and a curt nod to me. I told **him** my name. it was more for Sasuke's benefit. It saved him the task of asking and me the task of blurting it out in a awkward ride up in the elevator to his penthouse on the 2000th floor.

The doorman smiled at me, and introduced his way as Sam. He had one of those nice faces. Like a butler who always has good advice , and no matter how much you tell them to call you by your first name they always called you 'miss or master?". he looked like that. I wanted to tell him all of my problems…but Sasuke yanked me on.

As I thought the elevator ride was awkward. It was in the silence that I began to wonder why he had brought me here. Maybe he had brought me here to cut me up and feed off my blood. The thought had merit until I noticed that on his walk back here he could have gotten anyone and if he really wanted to kill me why not in the alley. Less blood on their beautiful marble floor right?

Turns out I was wrong about the 2000 floors pent house thing. Sasuke lived on the 29th floor…in a penthouse…with a view. And what a view it was. The statue of liberty sat proudly on its stand. The water around t reflected across its service giving it an almost angelic glow. I was so into it I didn't notice Sasuke had come to stand by me. I regarded him for a moment waiting for him to speak. He ignored my look and lit up a Marlboro cigarette. I sighed. I would have killed for a cigarette. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anything I turned back to my inner thoughts.

"What happened?" he finally asked. I didn't really know what he meant. He could have been referring to anything. The coffee shop…why I was on the street. So I didn't answer at first and I moved away from the window farther into the his spacious room. It really was huge. Bigger then the house I grew up in and mine and Sakura's apartment out together. I sat down of the floor because I didn't know if he wanted me on his bed.

"I thought she was perfect" I leaned back so that my hands spread out around the carpet. "She thought I was perfect too. I don't understand how something that was so…perfect could have gone wrong. Years of trust …shattered in an instance. I just…I just…I mean…how could she sleep with some else? We were perfect together. We were!" I think I was trying to convince myself more than Sasuke. He didn't say anything back…not that I expected him to. In the short time I had known him I found that Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a man of many words.

"Maybe" he started. He voice startled me and I jumped. "You weren't so perfect after all" at first I thought he was insulting me, until I realized he meant me and Sakura as a couple.

I opened my mouth to argue but let it go. With My left hand I absentmindedly picked at the big elaborate carpet deign I was sitting on. At some point in time I laid down so I was laying on my side facing Sasuke who still stood at the window. Every time I closed my eyes Sakura's smiling face greeting me, so I kept them open as long as I could. When I wasn't staring at Sasuke I was staring at Sakura, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to see either one.

It felt weird sleeping without Sakura. I hadn't slept alone since we had gotten together. I fell into a troubled sleep with nightmare after nightmare wracking my brain…each one more terrible then the one before it. Unconsciously I played what Sasuke had said earlier over and over in my mind.

_"Maybe…you weren't so perfect after all" _…Maybe…just maybe he was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holy shit…I started a new one. Heh heh…um…I'll be updating my other stories sometime this week.


	2. Annoying Mondays

Chapter 2: Sleepy Mondays.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**On Monday mornings**

**I am dedicated to the proposition**

**That all men are created jerks.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I awoke to the shrill sound of construction work and the annoying chirping of birds outside my window, proving that life did in fact go on. I usually found the noises comforting. Today it just made my head throb…well, that and the fact that the window was filtering bright gamma rays of sun into my eyes.

I prepared to fall back to sleep when I realized I wasn't in my queen sized bed. In fact I wasn't even in my flat. It was in that moment that everything that had happened the night before came rushing back at me with such force that I had to lay back down. I was struck with such a feeling of hopelessness. When something in your life is drastically changed the first thing some people do is worry about what everyone else will say about them. I wasn't a exception.

In my mind I could already envision work. I could just imagine walking in. Kiba, one of the journalist would proclaim in a loud I-can-hear-you-in-Spain voice "Man, you look like shit" and I probably would. Which would cause 92 other heads to turn to look at me and to see if I really did "look like shit" After that I would probably get bullied into telling them the whole Sakura story. They would pretend to feel bad for me, nodding their heads in fake sympathy while trying to hold back laughter. Ah yes, good times.

It took me less then 4 minutes to decide that I was sick today and that there was no way I could go to work without infecting my colleges…with my horrible coldafeverlipos!. And that's exactly what I told my boss. Its amazing how stuff sounds better in your head than it does out loud.

Tsunade, my boss is one of the scariest people you'll ever meet. She's one of those people who seems nice until you get to know them and then you discover that they have Tourette's syndrome and are schizophrenics, but hey…she's one heck of a boss.

I remember my interview well. I walked in with a skip in my step and a song in my heart! No seriously…I couldn't stop humming the _Captain Planet _theme. Anyway I walked in ready to give them hell until I saw the biggest boobs known to man. Man they were so fucking huge you could probably see them in space. They had their own orbit! I threw a book and it circled her for hours….okay so maybe I'm exaggerating a little. But still…they were pretty damn big. Most of my interview was spent staring a hole into her face, willing myself not to look down.

She was reluctant to hire me at first. I had no previous experience and to tell you the truth being a photographer wasn't my lifelong dream. I wanted to be Elvis but they didn't offer the classes in my high school. But in all seriousness I got a camera for Christmas one year and boom! Career path. Where was I? oh yea, she didn't want to hire me because my lack of experience until she saw my pictures. I don't want to brag but they were amazing. They were the best I've ever taken. And that's saying something, cause I've taking some **great** pictures.

When I got the job I wasn't that excited. I guess I should have been. Sakura was excited enough for the both of us. We went out clubbing to celebrate. As soon as we got there she disappeared into the throngs of people. I ended up ordering the most colorful drink I could find on the menu…actually I ended up ordering about 4 of these. I don't remember much. Just that the drink was fucking good man. Fucking good. Memories seem so much sweeter when you're smashed.

I didn't really care that we had moved to New York. I mean ,isn't that what everyone wants to do when they get older?. You sit with your friends fantasizing about moving into a huge flat after you watched _sex in the city _with your best friend. You laugh and say that you'll be stinking rich and your friends laughs too, even though you both know that you'll never have the money to actually move. Yea…its like that. But I guess a part of you will always miss the town you were from. I wouldn't miss my town as much as others…but still it was home.

Growing up in Georgia I learned to appreciate a lot. When you say Georgia most people imagine country hicks with confederate flags on their cars. But ..its so much more. When I was 7 I was adopted by my dad, Iruka. My real parents had died in a plane crash when I was 3.

If you can believe it I met Sakura when I was 7. Every day I would run down the street and knock on her door just to ask her how she was. She didn't really like me. I guess she didn't want anyone shorter than her. But she gave in eventually. Oh yes. She gave in.

It was luck that me and Sakura went to prom together. Her date ditched at the last moment and I was there waiting with a orange tux and a bouquet of daisies. I had fun. I think she did. She looked beautiful. Man, her dress was amazing. It was white. And her hair…. Amazing.

We didn't start dating until I was 20. I was a sophomore in college…or maybe I was a junior…anyway we met up one day when we were visiting home( me to see Iruka and her to see her mom) and we fell in love. We were great together. We never argued. Never ever. I know that sounds hard to believe…but its true. Our dates were like perfect. We went to these cool restaurants and then we would kiss under streetlights.

The first time we had sex was awkward. I was clumsy and she didn't know what good was yet so she had nothing to compare it too. When it was over we laid in a post bliss, avoiding each others eyes. But still, I loved her.

So that was that. She got a job in a very good makeup company with her best friend Ino, and I moved with her. Just like that. Simple and clean.

I closed my eyes again and pulled my knees up to my chest. In silence I let my eyes memorize every part of my surroundings. I smiled little when I noticed a note taped to the window. Now getting out of bed was another story. With all the stealth of a dead cow I rolled out of bed, crawled over to the window and snatched the paper off of it.

I didn't bother going back to the bed to read it. So I made myself comfortable on the carpeted floor. On the paper written in what I assumed was Sasukes handwriting was:

_Dobe, _

_gone to work. Lock the Door on your way out._

_Sasuke._

I laughed out loud at this. There was no way in hell that I was leaving this place. I meant, who knows when the next time I had a roof over my head would be? It could be never. I was going to milk this until there was no more to milk. I laughed again, and crawled back into the comfortable bed, expecting the memories that were sure to come. I couldn't help but wish for a drink right now to wash them all away

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

This is a filler chapter. I'm out of town. Borrowed my moms laptop


	3. Still Monday

**Chapter 3: Still Monday! Damn…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I make any profit from it.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Your idea of bliss is to wake up on a Monday morning knowing you haven't a single engagement for the entire week. You are cradled in a white paper cocoon tied up with a typewriter ribbon. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

You ever wake up and think that you somehow slept through that night and its morning, only to discover that its only been 4 hours and you still have to do your chores…or something along those lines? Well, get over it. So has the rest of the damn world. Man, some people are selfish.

Yea anyway so I wake up and its only like 1 o clock. And you know its probably for the best, because whenever I sleep too long I end up waking up in the middle of the night because I cant sleep anymore, and when I can't sleep my mind makes scenarios which usually involve a clown coming out of the closet so you know what? Good riddance. But you know what this means? It means I actually have to get up and face the day…face Sakura.

I get up and search Sasuke's closet. He doesn't have anything that's not nerdy and or too big, so I pull on my orange pants from the day before and I borrow one of Sasuke's shirts. And I must say I am looking sexy with a capital "C". well, as sexy as a 5'8 person with constant bed hair can.

When I walk into the bathroom my first impression is "damn". my second is "DAMN". If only you could see this bathroom. You would probably have a hernia…which in case you didn't know is unlikely. That's why its funny. But I'm serious his bathroom was beautiful. It had one of those old tubs...ya know? The one with the feet? Which really kind of creeps me out. I don't like thinking that my bathtub can just get up one night and walk away. But seriously what bathroom have you seen in this century that doesn't have a shower?

You ever go over to a friends house only to discover that you have left your toothbrush at home?. Which is weird because you packed everything else. You even managed to remember to bring back that DVD you borrowed 2 years ago, and yet you can see in your minds eye your toothbrush sitting in the toothbrush holder in the corner of the sink.

You curse the heavens because now you either have to use your friends or go without. Personally I just hope that have a bottle of Listerine nearby. Because if they do look out! I am the Listerine champion. The longest I have ever kept it in my mouth is 7 minutes and 23 seconds. Sure my mouth was numb when I was done and I might have been crying( might!) but in my mind I was throwing a party!

Turns out Sasuke doesn't have Listerine. He had fucking Scope! Who buys Scope anymore? Man, Listerine is like…the Superman ride at Six Flags and Scope is like…that game where you throw bottles to win a Scooby Doo animal. No offense…but Scope is the fucking wimp of the mouthwash family. There is one good thing about Scope though. It leaves my mouth feeling cool and refreshed without the added pain…if Scope was a kid I would steal his lunch money. I'm kidding…I would beat him up and then take his lunch money. In all seriousness I'm a nice person. I give money to the poor on Christmas and shit like that.

As I leave Sasuke's room I cant help to feel important. If I closed my eyes could almost imagine I was the rich bastard. I actually do lock the door when I leave . Although it isn't necessary because these door lock on their own when you close them. Figures.

I take my time as I stroll to the elevator located at the end of the hall. When I finally do arrive there are two other people waiting for the elevator. I smile at them and they nod back assuming I'm on of their hanky panky equals.

You know what pisses me off?. When someone walks up to an elevator, sees the down button fucking glowing, and then presses it again. As if when the rest of us pressed it..it just didn't work.

And some dense people press it again when the elevator doesn't come right then and there. What do they think that does? Maybe they think the elevator was just taking his fucking time and then felt them press the button and it must have thought to itself " That person must be in a hurry. Better get down there fast"

So you can imagine how much I wanted to punch the lights out of this guy as he walks up and fucking grinds his thumb into the button. _Grinds. _In my head a little hilarious cartoon plays of him spontaneously combusting. Or better yet the elevator decapitating him. I read that in the paper about two ears ago. Yea the security thingy didn't work on the elevator and this dude just had to catch this elevator, so..yea. No offense but when I'm trying to stop a elevator I use my hand…not my head. But that's just me.

Did I mention that I hate elevators. Well, I suppose they're alright when you're alone or with a friend, lover etc. but man when you are cramped in a box with 4 strangers it is one of those most awkward things ever!. You're afraid to move or sneeze or cough so you stare blankly ahead and pray that they all get off at the next floor. Plus this one guy was standing a little too close for my liking. I'm not a homophobe and I'm open for experimentation but this guy was butt ugly. He was so ugly his mama threw rocks at the hospital when he was born. Maybe that's a little of a **understatement**…she probably threw bricks….that was mean.

I step off the elevator straitening Sasuke's jacket as I do so. I grin as I spot Sam standing by the door. He catches my eye and waves before smiling at another guest. I felt so confident as I walked up to the arched entrance which was coincidently also the exit. And as I walked I began to wonder why people needed other people to hold the door for them. Was it really such an effort to reach forward and push? And that got me thinking on how much I hate holding the door for people. Its like a freaking clown car. You try to be nice and hold the door for the old lady behind you and then 1000 other people walk through. And you don't want to let it go. What if you hit someone in the eye eh?

Right. Um…where was I? Oh yeah. Upon leaving the hotel I caught a taxi home...or what used to be home…so I guess that makes it Sakura's house. I pull up in front of the apartment. Then I suddenly remember that taxis cost money. Which would be great if actually had it. So I pretend not to understand when the taxi driver asks me to pay him. In broken English I tell him that I will go get some money from upstairs and I will be right back. He nods and I smile. You wouldn't believe how many times this trick has worked. And I don't even look Spanish…actually I look like the type of guy who only knows English and say "hola" as "whola"

As I take the stairs two at a time up to my ex-apartment. I began to make up little scenarios in my head. Part of me wants to see Sakura crying over my clothes as she holds a broken wine bottle over her wrists. Another part of me wants to see Sakura fucking another guy. Not because I get off on that …but because it would give me more reason to hate her. Then maybe I can move on with my life knowing that she wasn't the right person.

When I get up to the apartment I unlock the door with the key under the mat. That was my idea to put it there. In case one of us forgot out keys. Which really meant when I forget my keys. I was never as organized as Sakura so I always ended up leaving them on the kitchen counter.

The house is empty when I enter. Everything is like it was. It really shouldn't have been much of a surprise. I had only been gone for a day. But I guess when something happens …you expect things to change with it, to naturally adapt to you. Or maybe that's just me. I pull a duffel bag out of **her** closetwhich is thankfully clown free. One by one I pull every article out of the closet that belongs to me and I fold them. You might find that odd...because I know I did. Sakura had been telling me for years to fold my things, and it was only when I didn't have her anymore that I actually listened

I know. Sad right?. But don't go around thinking that Sakura was my only girlfriend ever. In college I dated this chick. I was still stuck on stupid about Sakura. I couldn't do anything without thinking about her. A good buddy of mine Kiba suggested I date someone else...just to get my mind off of Sakura, and I did. Hinata Hyuuga.

I didn't find out later that any girl but her was what Kiba meant. He had a mad crush on her. Anyway Hinata was…odd. She was always blushing around me and it only intensified after we started dating, and she hardly talked! Which I guess was okay because I talked enough for the both us. She seems cool right? Wrong! She really really liked me and I couldn't bring myself to kiss her without thinking about Sakura's lips( they were always bubble gum pink).

They were like polar opposites. Hinata had dark hair while Sakura's was such a shade of red that it looked pink at times. Hinata didn't speak her mind even if you asked her, while Sakura told you what she was thinking even if you didn't.

Long story short we broke up shortly before I got with Sakura. And if wasn't because I loved Sakura more or because of the way she was. It was because every day I was building up the hurt that she was going to feel when I finally did end it, and I couldn't deal with that. On a happier note her and Kiba have been dating for a while now. Just call me doctor love.

When I finally finished folding up my vast collage of clothes I gingerly said goodbye to my apartment by walking around and touching the walls (Don't knock it until you try it). This time I grabbed my toothbrush. For a second I thought about leaving a note but decided against it. What would I say? Plus Sakura couldn't read my chicken scratch anyway.

The walk back to Sasuke's was short and I almost wished the road would extend itself. It didn't. as I approached the door the sun was just setting over the horizon. Hours had gone by and I hadn't noticed, I was too caught up in my own mind I guess. I didn't smile at Sam this time when he nodded his head. I was disappointed when he didn't ask what was wrong. What type of godfather figure was he? Apparently not a very good one.

In the elevator( I was alone this time) I started to sing. Actually it started as a hum…then to me singing every other word. Then I was belting it. Man…if I didn't like my job I would be a singer.

The elevator stopped 3 floors before Sasuke's and an elderly couple toddled in. they smiled and I smiled back. I hope it didn't look too fake it probably did. Damn.

How come when your in an elevator with old people time goes by extremely slow?. Its like it moves with them. Even their conversations are slow in the sense that they talk slowly. But in a way...its soothing. Like cuddling with a friend in the dark. It feels…nice I guess.

It wasn't I had gotten off of the elevator and walked up to Sasuke's door that I realized that I didn't have a key. And then it hit me how weird this situation was. Some guy picks me off the street after staring at me for 15 minutes and then he brings me to his house and lets me sleep in his bed. Not only that but he leaves me here and leaves for work. And here I was going back to him…like a typical white girl in a horror flick. How stupid can one get?

In my musings I had slid against the door. I sighed loudly. What was I going to do. I checked my watch. It was six thirty. Sakura was probably at home now watching law and order or some show to that extent. I could never keep up with it so usually at this time I was in the bedroom watching cartoons. Sakura didn't like cartoons. She thought they were immature, but then again she thought everything that didn't do with her was…immature.

"Dobe" I jumped as a cool baritone made my eyes snap open in shock and my mouth open in a silent scream.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked. It sounded more like a statement, so didn't answer, he raised a brow at my silence.

"I…uh…left my toothbrush" that sounded so stupid. It sounded stupid even in my own head. And he knew I lied. Well of course he knew I lied. I didn't have anything when I came here so how could I have left it.?

"Look, can I just stay here until I can make other arrangements?"

"Please." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Pleassse?"

"No"

"Thanks I--wait...did you say no?" I was in shock. Why would he say no?.

"Yes"

"Yes? YES!"

"I said no"

"But why?" I whined, making sure to make my voice shrill. It was a technique I used to use on Iruka many many times. It either resulted in him giving in or sending me to my room.

"Come on! I have nowhere to stay! I cant go back to the apartment. I cant face her. Just let me stay here until I can face Sakura plea---"

Sasuke walked forward and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Sakura?" he whispered it so quietly that I thought I had imagined it.

"Yea. She's my…she was my girlfriend" I whispered too.

"What's your name again?" he was still looking at me but he wasn't. I mean, he was still staring in my direction, but it was like a blind person staring at a book.

Sasuke looked visually troubled before all emotion melting from his face. He took a few steps back and opened his door with his key. He walked in and I was left in the hallway ,Feeling more confused than depressed. I blinked when the door swung open wider.

"Are you coming?"

I grinned and grabbed my duffle bag. I felt so lucky. At that moment I was still waiting for my week to begin and for this nightmare to end

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys. I'm really busy with working on other stories so it might be another 2 weeks before this one is updated again. Before I go on I would like to point out that this is not by any means a reincarnation fic! Sorry. This is also Sasu Naru. Seme Sasuke and uke Naruto. I can't see it happening any other way. The lemon won't be to the end so don't expect much sex in this until…what chapter is this?…3? Um…roughly 9 chapters.

I think that's all. Bye guys. Have a great Martin Luther kings day! love you guys always and forever.!


End file.
